rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
No Brakes
No Brakes is the twenty-seventh episode of RWBY, which will premiere on the Rooster Teeth website on October 23th, 2014. Summary After being captured by the White Fang, Ruby Rose is kept under Roman Torchwick's custody, who begins interrogating her while taking advantage of her inability to retaliate by playing with her. However, he was interrupted by explosions heard from far away, announcing the arrival of Team RWBY and Bartholomew Oobleck, who had planned to rescue Ruby beforehand. Enraged by the infiltration, Roman orders the train to be prepared for an unscheduled depature along with members of the White Fang. Team RWBY gives chase almost immediately. Team RWBY boards the train's backmost wagon and Ruby finds out that the train contains a large cache of robots, weapons... and a live bomb. Oobleck orders Blake Belladonna to decouple the car as they leave it behind; however, before she can, the wagon separates itself and detonates. Oobleck later discovers that all of the cars have bombs in them and he realizes that Roman's plan is to create holes in the tunnels that will allow the Grimm to access and destroy Vale. Oobleck decides they have to split up: He, Ruby, and Zwei take the high road to stop the train, while the others take the low road and deal with any additional bombs. Oobleck and Ruby fight and destroy one of the enemy robots, but when more appear, Oobleck and Zwei goes back to meet them while Ruby goes on ahead to regroup with the other girls. Meanwhile, Weiss Schnee, Blake, and Yang Xiao Long enter the train, but instead of bombs, they are met with a series of opponents, beginning with Neopolitan. Yang stays behind to fight her and buy her teammates time, but is overwhelmed by Neo's speed and dexterity and defeated without landing a single blow following an extended battle. Blake and Weiss continue, but a White Fang Lieutenant wielding a chainsaw confronts them. Weiss stays behind and fights him, while Blake proceeds alone. She is greeted by Roman, and swiftly defeats him after using her Semblance along with Dust she acquired from Weiss to create elemental illusions of herself. Roman attempts to convince her to join him, taunting her with her past, but she simply knocks him out. Weiss is knocked into the room by the Lieutenant, and is forced to flee with her teammate. Meanwhile, Neopolitan is about to execute Yang, but a mysterious woman in red teleports in and silently challenges her, causing Neopolitan to flee immediately. The woman leaves just as Yang recovers, and Yang gets a brief glimpse of her rescuer before she disappears into a red portal. Ruby and Oobleck are seen taking out a Paladin, of which they are successful. Oobleck then orders Ruby to go and rejoin her team, although she refuses to, he says it times that he teaches them a lesson. Ruby then allows Zwei to join Oobleck.Yang, Weiss, and Blake emerge from within the train and regroup with Ruby, where the group is able to see that the train is about to crash into the final barrier leading to Vale. Weiss shields them with an ice spell, allowing them to survive as the train crashes into Vale. Grimm emerge from the wreck and begin laying waste to the city. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *On the train, Dr Oobleck orders Blake to "decouple the caboose" as it will "kill them all". This being a reference to the Red vs. Blue character Caboose, who is known for his constant team-killing and is also voiced by Joel Heyman. *This episode marks the first battle that Yang has lost. * The title of the episode could be a reference to a recurring joke made by Ray Narvaez Jr from Achievement Hunter. Inconsistencies Image Gallery V2 11 00001.png|RUBY IS IN DESPAIR V2 11 00003.png|Roman teaching Ruby to fetch V2 11 00010.png|Roman Torchwick is about to shoot you V2 11 00022.png|Team RWBY into position! V2 11 00032.png|Zwei uses Tackle! V2 11 00037.png|Look at this tiny, tiny Neo, she's so tiny! V2 11 00041.png|You even aiming? V2 11 00055.png|Weiss, meet floor. Floor, give Weiss a warm welcome. V2 11 00057.png|FINISH HER! V2 11 00059.png|This is not Adam! V2 11 00061.png|Cutting holes into reality like it's nobody's business V2 11 00066.png|Sie sind die Grimm und wir sind die Jäger! Video To be released on October 30th. References English Only pl Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 2